The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packaging and, more particularly, to a semiconductor chip package having two smaller dies split from a large die arranged in a side-by-side fashion with high bandwidth.
As known in the art, the die yield loss is positively correlated with the die size. The fabrication of large-sized dies on a wafer typically suffers from low yield and high cost. To improve the production yield, for example, a larger sized chip such as a network switch chip may be broken (or split) into two smaller sized dies having identical circuit module design in a wafer level scale.
When assembling, the two smaller sized dies having identical circuit module design singulated from the same wafer are packaged in a side-by-side fashion and die-to-die connection paths are provided in a redistribution layer or a substrate to connect the respective input/output (I/O) pads of the two smaller sized dies.
In this technical field, it is always desirable to provide an improved chip package having high bandwidth.